cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Cimorelli
Hi there. About Lauren Lauren Christine Cimorelli was born August 12th, 1998. She is the second-youngest Cimorelli sister and 5th youngest Cimorelli kid. Appearance She is 5'4". Because of her tan skin, dark wavy hair and dark eyes, she is thought to look like her sister, Lisa Cimorelli. 244px|right|Lauren Cimorelli Hair Tutorial - Finger WaveShe has Invisalign braces. Her shoe size is a 6. She likes long necklaces and bracelets. Her ring size is a 5 and a half. Personality Lauren is the tomboy of the group. Her sisters describe her as dependable, very easy to get along with, mature, an old soul and say she is "the serious one." However, they also describe her as a jokester with a sarcastic, dry wit personality. For more on her personality type, see her personality profile at catholicmatch.com here: http://www.catholicmatch.com/temperaments/melancholic/melancholic_phlegmatic.html Fun Facts about Lauren Cimorelli *Lauren has been known to wear bows around her head, but has currently stopped wearing them because her head has outgrown them. The trend began when she asked her brother for a necktie to wear to a concert but he gave her a bow tie instead. *She is a soprano. *Lauren is close with her sister Dani Cimorelli and even has a Youtube account with her called DaniAndLaurenCim, which they use for a web show they call "The Sugar and Spice Show". *She plays the keyboard and the violin. *She shares room with Dani and Lisa. *Lisa tweeted "When Dani gets mad at Lauren, she locks her out. Lauren then lies on the floor, serenading her from under/outside the door... Hahaha." However, Lauren responded that it has only happened once. *She loves pretzels and cheese, spaghetti, and frozen lemonade cups. *She loves Brazil. *She can't whistle. *People often think she is dating Ryan Beatty because of their friendship, this, however, is false. *She has never broken a bone. *Her favorite color is red. *One of her favorite places on earth is Magic Mountain. Her favorite rides are Superman, Goliath, and X2. *The only April Fool's Joke she ever played was putting water on older sister Katherine's bed. *When she was little, she wanted to be a professional skateboarder. *She is Catholic. Quotes (from Lisa and Katherine's tweets, YouTube videos, etc) *"She probably figured out that you shower instead of bathe and she doesn't wanna be your friend anymore..." -@LaurenCimorelli *"Lisa, why do you find laughter in my fright?" - @LaurenCimorelli *"That would be so awkward if someone read me my own journal... I'd be like, 'what are you doing?!' " -@LaurenCimorelli *"Did you just say 'babe?' I think you should say 'boy.' Babe sounds like... A young cow." -@LaurenCimorelli *"When I first started playing the violin, my shoulder & my arms were dying, but then I practiced more and they un-died." -@LaurenCimorelli *"I texted back like 9 minutes later... Which is like a year in texting time." -@LaurenCimorelli *@LaurenCimorelli when she got the shivers, "Whoa... That was way shiv-tastic." *"..and you'll look like Hagrid from Harry Potter. Which is like, nice for Hagrid but not really for me." *"You is so hyper-active girl!"